Harry Potter y la ultima batalla
by o0miriam0o
Summary: Esta es mi version del 7 libro. Asi que si no habeis leido el 6 no entreis.


PROLOGO

Era una calurosa noche de verano, y el silencio se apoderaba de la calle. Solo el leve susurro del viento, podia llegar a los oidos de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, un pueblo que en aquel momento estaba inmerso en la oscuridad.

Solo un joven recorria la silenciosa calle. Parecia bastante nervioso y cansado, y donde quiera que fuese, devia ser un lugar importante, para arriesgarse de tal manera a salir de su escondite. El chico se detuvo unos segundos para coger aliento. Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, pero no podia abandonar…no ahora. Volvio a ponerse en marcha, devia llegar cuanto antes.

Corrio algunos metros mas, hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y cayo al suelo. Sabia que no podia permitirse quedarse alli, pero no se veia capaz de continuar. Un leve murmullo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Asustado, se incorporo, y al ver quien se alzaba frente a el, se le helaron las venas, su rostro palidecio y aguanto un leve grito de terror.

La criatura que se alzaba frente a el, no parecia humana, y probablemente no lo era. ¿Podia ser humano alguien cuyos ojos tenian el color de la sangre?¿ O que su rostro fuese similar al de las serpientes? Lord Voldemort miro al chico, y sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa:

Te estaba esperando Draco.

Draco se estremecio, pero no dijo nada. Voldemort siguió hablando.

Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme…supongo que habras estado muy ocupado esondiendote ¿Verdad?

Draco continuo en silencio. Estaba completamente paralizado.

Y yo me pregunto ¿De que te escondias? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿O tal vez no lo has hecho? – Continuo Voldemort.- ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas, Draco?

Yo…- Comenzo Draco, pero Voldemort ya habia gritado "crucio".

A Draco se le doblaron las piernas y cayo de golpe sobre el suelo. Sintio como si miles de cuchillos ardientes le abrasaran la piel. Grito. Grito como nunca habia gritado antes. Nunca habia sentido tanto dolor. Unos segundos mas tarde todo ceso. Draco suspiro aliviado, confiando en que todo acabase alli.

- Levantate.-Le ordeno Voldemort con frialdad.

Draco se puso en pie con dificultad, y miro a Voldemort suplicante.

-No me gusta que desobedezcan mis ordenes, Draco. Crei que lo sabias.

- Yo lo intente pero…-Intento explicarse Draco con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Lo intentastes? A mi no me basta solo con que lo intentes. ¿Qué te dije yo que pasaria si no completabas tu mision?

A Draco se le helo la sangre.

- Q-que me…mataria.-Respondio Draco con un terror que se delataba en su voz.

- Veo que al menos no te falla la memoria. Lo que tendria que hacer ahora, seria matarte, ¿no es asi? Sin embargo, Dumbledore esta muerto, asi que, tu mision no fracaso del todo, por lo tanto, no voy a matarte.

Draco solto un suspiro de alivio.

-Sin embargo.- Continuo Voldemort.- No hicistes lo que te pedi. Y cuando alguien no hace lo que uno le pide, hay que enseñarle, ¿no?

Antes de que Draco puediese reaccionar, la maldición _cruciatas_ le habia vuelto a alcanzar. Volvio a caer. El dolor era incluso superior al de la ultima vez, igual que los gritos de Draco. Y esta vez no iba a cesar, y Draco lo sabia. Deseo que llegase alguien, cualquiera… El pueblo estaba lleno de gente, ¿Es que nadie lo oia gritar? Seguramente si. Pero, ¿Iba alguien a arriesgarse a salir por ayudar a un joven que no conocian? No. Al menos el no lo haria. Draco iba perdiendo fuerzas, aunque el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte, el apenas podia gritar. Una media hora después, todo ceso. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Se sentia cansado, muy cansado. Tenia la boca llena de sangre, y sentia diversas heridad sobre la piel. Sintio como Voldemort se desaparecia dejandole ahí tirado, medio muerto. Oyo voces, pero no consiguió distinguir lo que decian. La gente del pueblo iban acercandose a el, pero el solo podia ver sombras, los ojos se le iban cerrando. Iba a morir, lo sabia. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de miedo y dolor. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Los ojos se le estaban cerrando, y aunque el intentaba manternerlos abiertos, fue en vano. Los ojos se le cerraron dejandole alli tirado, muerto.

_Bueno este es el prologo, si os gusta la historia la seguire poniendo. Por favor dejar reviews_


End file.
